battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States Marine Corps
Battlefield Vietnam Uh, the USMC troops look like they have tank tops on, not sleevless shirts. I'm saying this mainly because I usually saw shirts back then with collars closer to the neck. In the game, the "shirts" are nipple low...I know IRL doesn't make a difference and they are lightly considered, but I'm going to edit it to tank tops until a user with more experience/administrative staff says otherwise. 22:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 3 Fix I had to add somethings for the marines in battlefield 3 if that's ok. The info for Battlefield 3 marines seems a little incorrect. I went by the weapon descriptions in game and on battlelog. mercenary443 BF4: Confirmed if they are USMC? Based on this image and what we have seen, can we now confirm that the US forces present in Battlefield 4 (other than Tombstone squad) are United States Marines? I know we have seen the helicopter with "MARINES" written on it, but just asking if anyone can confirm? DICE has made no specific mention, rather, referred to all three factions as the "US, Chinese, and Russian armies", as a generic term in the article. We are nearing launch, so I think it is time we finally update it. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :The helicopter could just be the result of combined arms operations. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, those Americans are using old camo patterns. Are those even in service in any branches? The only thing I can think of is National Guard, but even they use the army's digital camo IIRC Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:41, August 16, 2013 (UTC) *Game is set in 2020, Multicam will have been standardized for all US Armed Forces branches by 2018. * Nearly all vehicles used are primarily USMC/Navy vehicles. * An assault on China would primarily be amphibious, due to the large eastern coastline, including the major city, Shanghai. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Army has been using Multicam for a few years now, it is set to be standardized for all branches by 2018. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't look like multicam to me. But I guess in the end I really don't give much of a shit anyway. :Not as if, you know, BF2 showed American marines in 2007 using outdated cammies even though MARPAT was already set to be standard-issue by 2005. DICE's past behavior has absolutely nothing to do with what they're doing these days, does it? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I suppose not. Though I would be very surprised if these guys were anything but Marines. Assault and Recon give off a Navy SEAL vibe, but I have doubts. SEALs don't usually engage in open, all-out warfare like the Army or USMC would. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you forgetting that Battlefield isn't a simulator? ::Have you actually looked at what those people are wearing? ::I'd think they'd get chewed out for being so fucking sloppy. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::1. Not at all, rather, attempting to be authentic in terms of equipment, firearms, etc. 2 & 3: I think it is to give each class a distinct look; at least real gear is used. I think that's where the authenticity they speak of comes into play. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 07:13, August 16, 2013 (UTC) 1942 Engineer The Engineer uses the No4 sniper in 1942 on the USMC. I've been playing it alot recently so I know.Smashman0 (talk) 00:58, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Uh are you sure your not playing an unpatched version? after patch 1.22 (or whatever) they gave the USMC engi the M1 and the IJN the type 5.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 00:40, March 21, 2014 (UTC) How do I patch it?Smashman0 (talk) 00:58, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :You have to find a mirror for it online. :I'd check fileplanet or strategyinformer. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :ThanksSmashman0 (talk) 01:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC)